


prank wars with the winchesters

by hammondth2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunter Dean, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammondth2002/pseuds/hammondth2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you have known Dean and Sam for a long time. On your way home from a hunt they start a prank war how will you get them back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And start

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is short I'll try to post an update every day until its finished.

you sat in the back of the impala watching the scenery change as Sam slept in shot gun . Dean was beating on the steering wheel along to the beat of some ACDC .  
You secretly had a thing for the older Winchester . Only you and Cassie knew about it , and of course he didn't say anything it was Gabriel that you had to worry about spilling you secret. But luckily you hadn't heard from you're so called 'Guardian angel ' since a hunting trip with the boys about two months ago now .  
" hey (y/f/n) hand me the shaving cream from my duffel bag." I rolled my eyes , did he really think this would end well , after all you don't mess with a sleeping moose not ever . I held the thing of shaving cream up and handed it to dean . Sam groaned while Dean put a glob of the white cream on Sam's nose . "you just signed you're death warrant have fun ." You mumbled under your breath .


	2. The motel pranks begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so this chapter will be longer today .  
> Sorry for any spelling or gramer errors .  
> Please comment , I'd enjoy any kind of feedback

This wasn't exactly the first time you had seen this happen so you didn't care to see what happened so you put in your ear buds and blared (y/f/b).  
you knew Sam had woken up and was yelling at Dean , again .  
" Do you have to always be so childish Dean?!"  
You heard Sam yell from the front of the car.  
Dean nodded "when it comes to having fun on the way back from a hunt , hell yes." He stated smiling . "let me guess , now you wanna start a prank war , since we haven't had one I forever?" Sam asked whipping the shaving cream from his face and taking a glob out of his hair .  
" Oh boy here we go ." You mumbled taking an ear bud out .  
Dean nodded " A prank war it is . Will you be joining us (y/n)" You shook your head , you would rather watch this then be a part of it and being tortured by the two men.  
*time skip to a motel*  
It's not that you didn't love hunting with Dean and Sam but it was the constant motels. Ever so often would you have enough luck to find a room with 3 beds in it . So this ment sharing a bed with one of the boys. This time it was sam's turn . You sighed and sat on the bed , you would rather share a bed with Dean for many reasons.  
Reason one- Sam often has nightmares and kicks  
Reason two- Sam is no baby moose, he takes up almost all of the bed  
Reason three- Sam stays up late and doesn't seem to mind moving alot while you're trying to sleep next to him.  
Reason four- Sam snores  
Not including you like Dean and its fun getting to sleep next to him even if it is only once and a while .  
Dean smiled at you "something wrong princess?" He asked placing a gun under his pillow. You shook your head knowing that he wouldn't understand or want you in the same bed as him , or so you thought. " Hey (y/n) , your bunking with me tonight ."  
Oh shit ' you thought . " Dean did you buy that itching powder again ?" You asked remembering the last time he bought it and put it in Sam's clothes , and it was right after a shower too.  
Dean nodded " (y/n) you know me so well." He said an innocent look on his face.  
" Ok let me help." You said standing . Personally you wanted to be on Dean's good side since his pranks were always the worst and the hardest to deal with afterward. Once you and Dean had put the itching powder all over Sam's bed you guys smiled at each other then washed your hands and got ready for a long night.  
* time skip brought to you by lucifer's itching powder : Cheapest brand only 6.66*  
You and Dean waited for two hours two long and damn boring and tiring hours.  
You became tired and so did Dean , so soon you both fell asleep trying to outwait the moose .  
You were never going to try that again.  
Ever


	3. the wake up call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys , its me again , sorry this Ch. Will be short I'll make up for it and on Thursday I'll add two longer chapters.

You and Dean had fallen asleep in the motel . But not after putting alot of itching powder on Sam's bed .   
Sam had finally decided to go to bed , but first he took a shower , knowing you and Dean were out cold.   
Once Sam got into bed he felt the powder and thought nothing of it . "probably just some sand or something." Sam mumbled as he pulled the red motel blanket over his body. He looked over at (y/n) and Dean . Your head against Deans chest using it as a pillow.Sam smiled looking at Dean who had a protective grip on (y/n)'s body. Holding her against him , to be sure she'd be safe and sound.   
This happiness didn't last long . Soon it was about 3 AM and Sam had woken up to an itching sensation all over his body . He shot up and started itching . Soon he ran to the bathroom and took a shower . This was not the work of the tooth fairy so (y/n) and Dean must have done this . And with that Sam took the sheets and blankets off his bed then shook them out , attempting to get the itching powder off.   
When he came back into the motel he started planing on what to do to get them back . Or Dean back , he didn't think that (y/n) would ever do that to him.  
Sam stayed awake , throwing paper and ripping up ideas hoping to find a worthy one for getting back at Dean with .   
Once he got the plan down all he needed to do was set everything up and get down to business.


	4. The dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weekend I may be busy sp I'll try to update asap . I'm sorry if it irritates you that recently my chapters have been short , today I'll try to make a longer chapter.

(y/n) woke up first to see Sam in bed with red bumps up and down his arms . She smiled and had an idea . Since it was very early in the morning (y/n) thought she could get away with pranking Sam and blaming Dean or maybe taking all the credit , (y/n) hadn't decided yet. You looked in your duffel bag for a sharpie , any dark color that would show up on skin.  
You soon found a dark red sharpie in Dean's duffel bag. You started playing connect the dots on Sam's arms .  
*time skip brought to you by Dean's dark red sharpie*  
y/n waited and ended up watching a movie , hoping the two brothers would wake up soon.  
Since it was so early you ended up falling asleep on the couch.  
You woke up in the backseat of the impala . Sam was in shotgun and Dean was driving .  
You soon found yourself at a diner with Dean . You two sat next to each other while Sam sat across from you two. You were eating (your fav food) when you felt Dean's hand on your calf he squeezed and started rubbing up more and more. You almost spit out your food , this was new side of Dean. Sure you had seen him flirt with girls and stuff but this was different he never acted in this way toward you . But you found yourself enjoying it anyway .  
You put your hand on his and let him closer and closer . He smirked looking at you . He moved his hand then put his arm around you bringing you closer to him. He brought his face close to your ear"Babe , behave and I'll take you on the ride of your life tonight." He whispered his voice heavy with lust. You shivered at the feeling he gave you m you nodded hoping he wouldn't notice that you were already slightly wet from him. He also hoped you wouldn't notice how hard you made him .  
*time skip brought to you by an uncomfortable moose *  
You and Dean sat in the back of the impala after you had dropped Sam off at the motel .  
Dean held onto you and ran his fingers through your (h/l) (h/c) hair.  
He kissed you lightly but with passion. He licked your bottom lip asking for permission to enter your mouth. Which you gladly gave . His pink muscle roamed its new found territory. He fumbled with the hem of your t shirt . "(y/n) , (y/n)!!" A voice said in your head. You opens your eyes to see Dean but something was different about him . Your groaned and rubbed your eyes. " how did you sleep dopey ?" Dean asked sitting next to you . You rolled your eyes " sure if I'm dopey then you're drunky."  
You spat. Dean laughed . "ok so how about this you be my sleeping beauty and I'll be your prince Phillip?" You smiled then looked at the moose who was still fast asleep in his bed , and his red sharpie marked arms. Dean moved closer to you " I really admire what you did in your fee time ." You smiled at pointed at Sam "he is art ." You whispered to Dean. Dean nodded "you sure are something (y/n).


	5. The mooses idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys I've been really busy . This will be a short chapter and ill try to add more today . Thanks for all the likes . ❤ y'all.  
> Warning ⚠. I do not put sam's plan in this chapter.  
> In this story bobby is still alive .

Sam rolled over and groaned . Dean and I looked over to the bed . Sam was gonna be so pissed when he woke up , and Dean will be roasted squirrel.  
*time skip brought to you by a roasted dean *  
Sam woke up and went to the bathroom. "DEAN!!!!! (Y/N)!!!" He yelled from the small motel bathroom. Dean high fived me. We both smiled as Sam opened the door his bitchface on full power.  
I looked to Dean who was holding in his laughter .  
Sam grunted and went back to the bathroom . I think he was going to try to get all off the marker off of his body before we had to leave the motel for the day.  
Sam sat in front of his laptop and started typing . He needed to get Dean back . He thought you were innocent and didn't or wouldn't ever do something like that to him . But he expected something like that from his stupid immature older brother.  
He decided after about 3 hours of thinking what he was going to do to get back at his brother. But how to do it in just the right way , it would have to be timed perfectly.  
You walked into the motel . Sam was asleep on a stack of books and his laptop was open . You sighed and closed his laptop, you walked to your bed . You and Dean had just gotten back from a long day of equipment shopping . You flopped down face first and snuggled into the small pile of pillows .  
A few weeks ago Sam had found that you liked Dean and now that he knew things could go down hill real quick . That was why you played connect the dots earlier that day. You knew you wouldn't get blamed . But you didn't want to hurt either of the winchesters , you may not be the most innocent thing in the world but you cared about them . They were your family and family don't end in blood. As Bobby would say to you . Thinking of Bobby , you hadn't heard from the old hunter in about a week . I'll call him later . You thought playing with your hair . Slowly but surely you started dosing off. The last thing you saw was Sam giving you a soft small blanket.


	6. The Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in sam's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I don't update. I've been running low on ideas . I just got one for Sam's plan to get dean back .

* Sam's POV*

. I saw (y/n) on her bed, I knew it had been a long day for her. I could tell she was going to take a nap so I covered her with a blanket.  
I've known that she has liked Dean for about three days. Dean had almost died again and she admitted that she loved him and needed him in her life. Dean was in a coma and wouldn't wake up thanks to jinn that we had killed . Dean didn't wake up when we killed the jinn so we took him to the hospital not knowing what else to do .   
Now I was looking at her, she's been through alot and I hope that Dean soon sees that she has feelings for him. I recently found that Dean also has feelings for her .   
It may be a bad idea to do this to my brother but I needed to get him back . And I don't think that (n/n) will mind being involved in this one , it would be quite entertaining to see Deans reaction.  
But I don't know when or how to do this .  
(y/n) rolled around and groaned something that I couldn't understand .   
I sighed Dean wasn't the only one that liked her . I personally had feelings for the young girl . But she didn't feel the same way clearly , she likes Dean do I'm not going to sabotage them .   
Dean walked into the motel a 12 pack of beer in his hand . "hey Sammy." He said putting the beer into the fridge . " I found a case in this town , I think it may be a vengeful spirit but I think we will need to look into it more just to be sure." I stated looking at the books around me . Dean nodded and looked at his bed . " She's small but can take up an entire bed no problem . " Dean said sitting on my bed , I smiled looking at her sleeping face . Dean coughed "don't go around trying to pick her up Sammy ." He said looking to (y/n) , I nodded "I didn't plan on it after all she's like a sister to me and I want to make sure she's ok or at least safe." I closed my book and sat next to my older brother.  
*time skip brought to you by Sam's crush on you *  
(n/n) started shifting and talking in her sleep. Dean was awake and was sitting in the kitchen. I sighed , normally I'd wake her and comfort her no problem but , Dean has feelings for her and she for him. I tapped Dean and let him know so he could help her. I sat and waited , when would the right time be to get Dean back for the pranks?


End file.
